Double Up
by The Ultracartoonist
Summary: Yotibio, Yoshi's older brother, comes to the MK universe, but when Yoshi tells this to Mario, he gets ignored. Yoshi & Yotibio decide to switch positions to make each other happy. Will they pull it off? R&R. No flames. This is a Parody of DK64.
1. The Star Call

_**Double Up**_

_**NOTE: This is the sequel to Timber's Ultimate Spotlight**_

_C1: The Star Call_

Mario came to the castle as soon as he could after he received an urgent message. Luigi was trying his best to catch up. "Hurry, Luigi," called Mario, "this is an **urgent** message; we have to tell the princess about it as fast as we can." When they both got in, Yoshi was there to tell that his brother, Yotibio, was coming. Mario ignored Yoshi. "I can't stay to listen," Mario said. "There's an important message I have to deliver."

Yoshi sadly drudged out of the castle. Timber saw that Yoshi was depressed. He decided to see what was bothering Yoshi. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Mario always ignores what I have to tell him," Yoshi said. "Sometimes, like now, it's important; but Mario doesn't think that way because he always has other 'important' things to do! I feel so left out." Timber asked what Yoshi had to say, and Yoshi told him that Yotibio was coming. "That IS important!" Timber exclaimed. "We have to tell everyone about this!" Timber & Yoshi sped into the castle.

In the castle, Mario finally got to the throne room. Luigi was trying not to collapse. Unfortunately, he did when he made it to the door of the throne room. _How sad,_ Mario thought. Mario decided to deliver the message by himself. He told Peach about the Star Spirits wanted to see them all for a special task. "They didn't tell me what it was," Mario added, "but when it's from them, it's bound to be very important!" Right when Mario finished, Timber & Yoshi burst through the door. "What is it that you think is important that you want to tell me?" Mario asked. Yoshi told Mario that Yotibio was coming. "I don't have time to help with that," Mario said. "I have much more important things to deal with." Yoshi tried to explain that Yotibio was going to help, but Mario ignored Yoshi. "If that is the way it's going to be, then I'll do this myself!" Yoshi stormed out of the throne room. Mario left to clear his head and to scrape up Luigi who still didn't get up.

Toadsworth followed Mario to talk with him. "Don't you think you took it hard on Yoshi back there? After all, his brother is a visitor to this area." "I guess you're right," Mario said. "I'll go to apologise." Mario went outside to find Yoshi, but he couldn't find him anywhere. "I blew it," Mario thought desolately. "He probably ran off to an unknown area, and it's my entire fault. What am I supposed to do now?"


	2. The Dinosaur Duo

_C2: The Dinosaur Duo_

Yoshi was waiting outside his house. He was still disappointed about Mario not listening to him. Suddenly, he eyed a plane in the sky. "It's Yotibio!" he exclaimed. The plane landed smoothly, and the radiation canopy opened. In the pilot's seat was a dinosaur that looked exactly like Yoshi with his special ability. It was Yotibio as Yoshi said. Yotibio got out of the plane. "Hi, Yoshi," he started. He noticed that Yoshi looked disappointed. "What's the matter?" he asked. "Usually, you're full of excitement when you see me." Yoshi explained that Mario thought that it wasn't important that he came. "What did you expect from a busy man like he is? He got an urgent message from the Star Spirits that DK's Island is being invaded. I was just there." "I'd just like to do important things with him," Yoshi said. "I'm always left out when he does stuff like that." Yotibio knew what Yoshi's problem was, and he told him a special plan he had. Yotibio handed his armour to Yoshi so that no one would no the difference except them.

Yoshi, equipped with his brother's armour, went back to the castle. There, he saw Mario having a desolate look on his face. "Mario, what's the matter?" he asked. Mario was startled to see Yoshi, but he thought he was staring at Yotibio. "Oh dear, what was I thinking?" said Mario. "Hello, Yotibio, what brings you here?" Yoshi remembered what Yotibio told him, and he reiterated it word for word. Mario reported that to Peach, and Peach told Daisy & Luigi. They all came out to see how to resolve the crisis. Yoshi told them a plan to stop the invasion.

At DK's Island, Ultra Troopas (Hammer, Fire, and Boomerang Brothers), Goombas and Bandits were invading. The Kongs did their best to fend them off, but it only worked for so long. They decided to bring the heavy artillery.

_DK – Coconut Gun_

_Diddy – Peanut Popgun_

_Dixie & Tiny – Feather Shooters_

_Lanky – Berry Blaster_

_Chunky – Pineapple Cannon_

_Funky – Missile Launcher_

Funky led them all. "3-2-1… FIRE!!!" All projectiles were shot in a rapid-fire style. All the enemies were gone, but the leader (Isn't it obvious?) wasn't moved. "Those blasted Kongs don't know when they're bound to lose," Bowser laughed. "They wouldn't stand a chance against my advanced army." Bowser Jr. came to Bowser. "Dad, there has been a report that Mario is on his way here," he said. "Should I deploy the cannon?" "Do anything to stop them from getting here," Bowser said. "**My** main focus is to stop DK, and I can handle that myself." Bowser Jr. was put in command of the other 7 Koopalings. He told them to deploy all cannons to stop Mario & his friends who were already on their way to DK's Island.


	3. Evil Combines Evil

_C3: Evil Combines Evil_

"Hey, there's a weird flying machine headed directly at us," Lemmy called. "Should we shoot it down?" asked Wendy. Bowser Jr. decided to see Bowser. "There you are," Bowser said. "Now I don't have to get up and stop my planning. Let the character in." Bowser Jr. obeyed his father's commands; he opened the door to the stranger, but all he saw was a giant, pig-resembling wizard. A voice was heard through the sound system: "Get him over here." Bowser Jr. led the wizard to Bowser. "Are you sure this is the right guy?" Bowser Jr. asked. "That depends," Bowser said. "Is he a pig-resembling wizard?" "Of course I am!" the wizard exclaimed. "That's enough proof for me," Bowser thought loudly. Bowser Jr. returned to the cannon operating area.

A green & silver plane was seen on screen. "The target is in sight!" exclaimed Morton. "Let's destroy it so we can finally arrest the fiends that have been constantly ruining our father's reputa…" "Say another word and I'll load you into the cannon personally!!!" Bowser roared over the sound system. "Fire away!" Roy said. With that, Iggy pressed a red button marked FIRE, and a Banzai Bill fired out. "YOU IDIOT!" Bowser Jr. shouted. "WE HAVE TO USE THOSE AGAINST DK'S ISLAND!" Yoshi was able to dodge the banzai easily. "Wow, Yotibio, I didn't know you were an expert flyer," Luigi said.

They successfully made it to DK's Island. "Blast!" Bowser shouted. "Those Koopalings were to destroy them!" He went to the control panel to scold the Koopalings, but he only saw a note.

_To Dad,_

_We've decided to invade DK's Island by our own force. _

_We stole DK's banana hoard and scattered them across the island._

_We also built special machines to guard keys to not let them in some areas._

_This plan will work; I'm sure of it._

_-Bowser Jr._

"For once, they did something right," Bowser said. "If this screws up, though, they'll all be punished!" "You don't have to worry more than that," Wizpig said. "I've captured their friends." A screen popped out showing a cage with Toad, Toadette, Toadsworth & Yotibio trapped in different locations.

DK told Cranky about the problem. "It took you this long to figure out this whole mess? You're lucky that I'm around to help you." Mario cut in the talk. "Stop with that!" he said boldly. "We know what happened. DK was the one who told us. You weren't even there when we got the message. You have to respect DK for that." Cranky found out that Mario was right. Just then, Timber few in. He told everyone that Toad, Toadette, Toadsworth & Yotibio were captured. "We'll have to get some type of power-ups," Mario said. Timber had an idea. He used his camera to give Peach & Daisy their tiger ability & Mario a Klepto ability.


	4. DK's island

_C4: DK's Island_

Mario flew to Bowser's ship. He found a dome beside it. When he went inside, he was shocked to see Wario & Waluigi. "That creep captured us," Waluigi said. "We were trying to stop him from harming the other four, but he captured all of us." "We were able to only take this from him," Wario said while holding a Power Star. He gave the star to Mario. Mario promised to free them as soon as possible. He flew back and told everyone about what happened. "We'll have to start from the beginning." DK said. "There might be something we have to get first."

Mario used the star to open a passageway to a part of the island. DK went to check where it led to. It led to Jungle Japes. DK went to the area first, and Mario was right behind him.


	5. Jungle Japes

_C5: Jungle Japes_

Bowser checked his monitor for Mario's progress. "He has no idea where to go," he laughed. Then he saw Mario talking to Wario & Waluigi. "How'd he get there? It doesn't matter. It will take more than sheer skill to beat me this time."

Mario & DK made it to the jungle. "We'll have to find some area of search for starters," Mario said. "Probably collecting a certain treasure may help out with this venture." DK saw one of his bananas. "How'd those get scattered here?" DK questioned. "It's hands-down obvious who's behind this," Mario answered. Mario flew to another area of the jungle with an abundance of bananas in it. Mario took DK with him, and they both collected all the bananas. Mario found a Bowser Panel. He was warped to a battle arena. He fended off many Goombas there. He won a crown for lasting a whole minute. He then went with DK to another warp zone. It led to one of DK's treasure chests. They stored the recovered bananas in the chest, and a door opened to them. They entered in, but they couldn't turn back because the door slammed shut.

Mario & DK found themselves in a secret area of the jungle. Out of nowhere, a giant robot that looked like a Piranha Plant slammed down. Iggy & Lemmy were programming it. The robot shit out a barrage of missiles from the mouth. When it stooped, DK threw a TNT barrel at it. The robot was damaged but still in tact. After two other repeats, the robot was destroyed. Mario found and retrieved a dropped key. "This will come in handy," Mario thought loudly.

Mario returned to the cage and unlocked the first part. Wario & Waluigi gave another star to Mario. "Where did you get all these?" Mario asked. "They're ours," Wario said. "We'll give you one each time you unlock a lock." Mario flew to a high part of the island to unlock another area of the island. The star unlocked a cavern. Yoshi & Diddy warped there to explore. "Yotibio, you'll have to be careful," Mario cautioned. "I don't know what's there." "Don't worry Mario," Yoshi said.


	6. Angry Aztec

_C6: Angry Aztec_

Bowser checked his monitor to see the progress of the Koopa Kids. "Those two hotheads should be blasted away," Bowser thought, but he was shocked to see that Iggy & Lemmy were just regaining their awareness. "We're sorry, dad," Iggy said. That crazy gorilla threw bombs at our robot, and it's dysfunctional now." "Leave the remains," Bowser ordered, "and get here as quick as possible!" He shut off the monitor. "I've got to stop them from beating this!"

Yoshi & Diddy found themselves in a desert tunnel. "There should be an opening somewhere," Yoshi said. "This can't be all of the area." The two continued while finding some of DK's treasures and some mini-stars along the way. Then, Diddy found the way out. It led to the desert land itself. Yoshi spotted a box with his face on it. "Maybe this will come in handy," he thought loudly. He bumped it, and he became invincible. He knocked down all obstacles and found a Bowser panel. It was another Battle Warp Zone. Yoshi entered in, fended off Goombas and won a crown with 50 small bananas. While Yoshi was doing that, Diddy explored the caverns of the desert. He found the other 450 bananas throughout them all. Yoshi explored the caverns for a final check. He was shocked to find Toad trapped there. "Bowser trapped me here," Toad said. "Toadette is in another area, but I'll be able to help if you free us." Yoshi smashed the door open. "Thanks," Toad said, and he ran out. "I know where they have Toadette." Yoshi followed Toad to another cavern. There, he found Toadette locked in a high area. "Thank goodness you two are here," she said. "It would really help if you could find a way to free me." Yoshi found and pressed five buttons that had the letters Y, O, S, H, I on them. The door opened. "Thank you very much," Toadette said. "I'll help you out later in your adventure." Toad & Toadette ran outside.

Yoshi and Diddy warped to DK's treasury. They returned all the bananas they found. Another door opened. Yoshi entered in with Diddy. There, on a platform over lava, they found a giant Snifit robot. Morton was programming it. "Great," Diddy sarcasticized, "we have to beat TWO bigmouths instead of one." "Quiet, you stupid monkey!" the enraged Koopa Kid yelled. "Try fending off this!!!" The Snifit robot shot 3 meteors in 5 sets three times. When Morton set it down, Diddy threw a TNT barrel at it causing it to fall into the lava pit. Morton evacuated before the robot exploded. Yoshi retrieved a fallen key. "This will be useful," he said.

Yoshi gave the key to Mario. Mario returned to the cage and unlocked the second part. Wario & Waluigi gave another star to Mario. "That unlocks something on Bowser's ship," Waluigi informed. "You'll need to go there for the next key…I think." Mario told about what Waluigi told him. "There are many codes needed to access there," Mario said, "so it would be wise if Peach, Daisy, Dixie & Tiny go with Yotibio there." Yoshi was glad his plan was working. The five warped to Bowser's ship.


End file.
